Embodiments herein generally relate to a portable memory device that can be used to transfer printing information and a document to be printed from a computer to a printer (that is disconnected from the computer) by transferring the document and printing information from the portable memory device directly to the printer when connecting the portable memory device directly to the printer.
As computerized devices become smaller and lighter it becomes more common for such devices to be disconnected from printing devices such as printers, copiers, multifunction machines, etc. Further, with the rapid advances being made in printing technologies, the printing equipment maintained by individuals can sometimes be vastly inferior in printing quality than the printing resources available at commercial print and copy shops.
For example, many users do not personally own color laser printers because of the cost of such devices and associated supplies, and because some users may only need to print in color occasionally. Therefore, it is common for users to prepare documents on their personal computers, copy such documents onto memory devices (such as magnetic or optical discs, portable memory devices such as flash memories, etc.) and then take such portable memory devices to commercial copy shops to print their documents in color (or to print the documents with a higher quality printer). Therefore, there is value in facilitating the ability to transfer documents from a computer to printers that are disconnected or not associated with the computer.